It's Not What you Think
by Mldmd
Summary: "Come on Samastic, I even warned you we had an early day tomorrow!" Sam cringed he was hoping Spike would forget that last night ever happened. What was Sam thinking? "Not what you're thinking Spike." He stated flatly "Spike, care to share with the class?" Wordy commented from his spot on the treadmill. "Well you see..."


**Author's note: Hello there, thanks for reading, I just want to get a few things out of the way. First off it might help you to understand this story better if you go back and read my other story called _I told you I'd always be here,_ you can understand it just fine without read that story but it might help to do so. Also I promise there is Jules and Sam in this story, you just have to be patient ok?  
**

**I also would like to put it out there that i do not have a beta reader so the only person that looked this over is me, ****so sorry if there are mistakes** . Also I have a disability when it come writing so my grammar is not the best, I apologies. With that said I wrote this story simply because I had people who ask me to write more after reading my first story, and if you like my first story, which i know had major grammar issues, I figured why not.  


**I own nothing but the idea for the story  
**

* * *

"Sam?"

_Shit._ He knew that voice anywhere, and typically he would be more than happy to hear it. But crap, not here not now.

"Spike."

Defiantly not what he was expecting, his uncle had flown in from Italy and insisted on going to the best Italian restaurant in the city, as he said _'I'm not eating that fake shit, I want real Italian food, I don't care the cost, I will pay, just find me some real Italian food.'_ so that how Spike ended up at the most elegant restaurant in all the city. To say he was shock to see Sam here was probably the understatement of the century. Given, he would have been shocked to see anyone from Team one here, but _Sam?_ No way in hell. And yet here he is, black suit with a white dress shirt underneath with a red tie looking dapper as ever.

"What the hell are you doing here? Crystal Springs is the most expensive restaurant in Toronto why on earth woul-"

Spike was cut off by the Brunette walking towards them, she was so engrossed in her phone that she didn't even notice Spike.

"Hey Sam, sorry I took so long, you wouldn't believe the line for the restroom."

_Shit_. He knew Sam was most likely seeing someone, and that he was able to get just about any girl he wanted to, but _damn. _This girl was flawless, her brown hair was curled; the top half was pulled back so you could see her face better and her dress,Wow. It was a short black dress with a sweet heart neck line that hugged her body in all the right spots and showed off her fabulous legs. _Way to go Samtastic._

"Anyways, did I te-" she looked up from her phone, noticing Spike for the first time. She turn to look at Sam who just shook his head and gave her a weary smile. _What the hell? The only time Sam looked at her like that is when…_ She tore her gaze from Sam to look a Spike, who was looking back and forth between her and Sam grinning from ear to ear. _Crap. He thinks that her and Sam are like…..o no….O well this is going to be fun_.

"O sorry I didn't realize you were talking to anyone." She said shooting Spike an apologetic smile. Sam had to hand it to her; Jess was never anything but on her A-game. No matter where they were, who they were with, Jess was always ready for anything, and Spike, well he was something else.

"Don't worry about it, I was just saying hello" Spike said shooting her a smile. Jess weighted her options, she knew Sam really didn't want anyone to know why she was here with him tonight, so that left them with very few options, she could pretend to be Sam girlfriend, it was probably the best choice…._o god…well here goes nothing…._

"I'm Jessica" she held out her hand and Spike shook it.

"Spike. I ugh, work with Sam" She cocked an eyebrow _Shit, now they were really in trouble. Now she couldn't just lie and say she met Sam at some bar, because now there was a chance she would see him again. Crap. Well now what? She need to think fast, Sniper breathing Jess._

"You work with him eh? I Hope you're keeping his ass in line" she said smirking. "Wouldn't want him to get cocky now would we?" Spike snorted. That was _not _what he was expecting, this girl had nerve, and he liked it. Sam shook his head only Jess could get the focus off what probably would have been an integration by Spike on their 'relationship', who she was, and what she was doing here with Sam, and on to something else without making it obvious. He will never know how she does it, but at this point he doesn't really care, he is just glad she saved his ass from having to answer questions, _again_.

"Don't worry" Spike replied grabbing Sam and putting his arm around him "Sam doesn't have much to be cocky about anyways" That got a laugh from Jess. And Sam snorted.

"Yeah right! You wish." He said pushing away from Spike "Remind me who had the highest scores on the range last week?"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Jessica's phone went off and she looked at it and frowned "Shit, I got to take this, sorry guys"

"Hello…. yeah I'm out to dinner with Sam…" Sam saw Jess face rid itself of any emotion. _O god, this can't be good. "_What? When? How?...Ok I'll be there in 10."

"Everything ok?" Spike heard himself ask. Jess looked up and she shot him a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah it's just work… they had an emergency and need my help" she stated eyes darting from Sam to Spike.

"The bill is paid for we can leave now if you want." Sam said as he grabbed their coats from the table. He hoped he didn't sound panicked the last thing he wanted to do was concern Spike. But _god_ Jess said it was a _work_ emergency and unless she got a job and didn't tell him, a work emergency meant something was happening with the military and they need JTF-2's help, more specifically Jessica's. The last time she got a call like this, well technically last time _they got a call like this,_ after all he was still on JTF2 at the time, a bomb had gone off in Kandahar, taking out about 3 different units full of men, some who he had been extremely close to at the time. It was awful. JTF2 had been called in even though they were not on active duty at the time because they had the most Intel on the bomber. _Joshaname Kamshraha_. They had been running an op and he had popped up on their radar and became a target of interest, he had gone off grid, and they were planning on following his moves and trying to track him down once they got back to the sand after leave was over, but apparently he had different plans. He swears he will never forget that man's name, not after what he did.

"That sound great." she said as Sam helped her into her coat. "Sorry to be so rude Spike." she flashed him a week smile. Spike laughed and shook his head.

"Don't even worry about it, _Trust me, _as a police officer I get it, when duty calls, you got to run." She smiled

"Nice meeting you Spike, take care" she said

"Nice meeting you too!" He replied flash her a smile and with that Jess turned around to walk out with Sam. Spike smirked and called out to Sam.

"See you at work tomorrow Sam, just remember early day tomorrow, don't wear yourself out"

Had he not been so worried about why Jess had been called in, he would have taken the time to tell Spike that Jess was just a friend, that there was _no way_ he being do that_- or more accurately __**her**_, tonight or **_ever_**_._ But his mind was far too gone to do any of that, instead he just followed Jess trough the crowed restaurant. They were almost to the car by the time either one of them spoke.

"Jess?" his voice was full of worry; he didn't even try to hide it this time. She spun around facing him.

"Everyone's ok" she blurted out, as if sensing his disbelieve she repeated the words slower this time. "Everyone's ok, everyone's fine" she repeated putting her hand on his shoulder looking into his eye so he would know she was telling the truth.

"Then wh-"

"Do you remember Kmanidunda Asmlhgnhana?"

Hell yeah he remember him. Kmanidunda Asmlhgnhana had been Joshaname Kamshraha right hand man in the bombings. While they had successfully tracked down Joshaname Kamshraha and captured him, Kmanidunda Asmlhgnhana hand managed to slip through the cracks and get away.

"Yeah of course"

"Well we got him" she breathed out the words smiling like an idiot as her hand slid down his arm to take the keys from his hands, but their eyes stayed locked blue on blue.

"No." he stated

"Yes" she whispered and with that she turned round, her hair brushing up against Sam's face as she fled to the driver side of the car. But Sam stayed rooted in his spot.

"But how?"

"I don't know the details but Sargent Hastings said he would fill us in when we got there."

"Us?"

"Yes us, he figured you were a part of this when it all started, might as well be there to see how it ends. Now are you coming are not?" she said climbing in to the driver seat. Without a word Sam opened the passenger door and got inside.

* * *

Team one minus Sam was currently in the gym for morning workout. Jules was using punching bag while the boss and Ed were on the bikes. Wordy had taken the treadmill and spike was lifting weights.

"Sam you're late to work out" Ed grilled him as he entered the gym.

"Sorry sir" he replied laying back on one of the benches so he could do some ab crunches "Had a busy day yesterday, overslept." Spike snorted.

"Yeah right, over slept my ass!" Spike commented grinning from ear to ear. "Come on Samastic, I even warned you we had an early day tomorrow!" Sam cringed he was hoping Spike would forget that last night ever happened. _What was Sam thinking?_

"Not what you're thinking Spike." He stated flatly

"Spike, care to share with the class?" Wordy commented from his spot on the treadmill.

"Well you see," Spike started putting the weight down to sit up and look up at his team "Last night I ran in to Samastic and a very fine-looking woman out to dinner"

The guys all smirked _good old Sam at it again_. Jules froze mid punch, a knot formed in her stomach. It was pathetic really; it had been _months _since they broke up, _since she dumped him. _But it didn't matter she still hated the thought of another girl sharing a bed with Sam. It was ridiculous really; she had moved on, _well tried to anyways_, and dated Steve. Sam had been nothing but understanding, in fact he even help saved the man's life at one point. And now he was moving on and she had to suck it up because after all the crap she put him through, he deserves to be happy.

"Typical Sam" Wordy said laughing "What's her name?"

"Jessica" Spike supplied

"It not like that guys, were just friends" he stated continuing his work out. Ed ignored his comment.

"Blond, brunette or red-head?" Ed question and Sam just shook his head. Sure he would play this game when it was other girls but this was_ Jess_ they were talking about.

"Brunette" Spike answered for him "and Gorgeous, Sam defiantly got lucky last night, I swear she could be the next Megan Fox"

Ed snorted "I think your over exaggerating there buddy"

"Yeah Spike, I'm with Ed on this." Wordy added

"I swear I'm not! I'll prove it; I'm sure Sam's got a picture of her somewhere on his phone…." Spike said getting up and snatching Sam phone from it spot on the floor. _Ok that's it._

_"_Spike, give me back my phone!" he growled. Typically he wouldn't care that Spike was going through his phone looking for a picture of a girl, because typically he wouldn't be able to find one, but this time was different. Sam stopped his work out and got up trying to get his phone back from Spike but it was too late Spike was already in his pictures.

"HA! I knew he would have a picture of her!" Spike said triumphantly.

"See!" he said shoving the picture in Wordy's face. The picture had been taken 2 weeks ago, Jess and Chris, an old army buddy, had been over and it had started to snow. Jess being one with nature, had ran outside like a 5-year-old girl and began spinning around in circles as it snowed down on her. He found it hilarious so he pulled out his phone to take a picture. Right as Sam had gone to take the picture, Chris came out of the house slipping and falling flat on his ass, causing Jess to burst out laughing and to have the brightest smile on her face in the picture. "See gorgeous, and she's a firecracker, I don't about Sam but I think she could be a keeper."

"Damn, nice going Sam" Wordy said smiling at him.

Curiosity got the better of her and Jules grab Sam's phone out of Spike's hand. She felt a wave of emotion hit her hard, this girl was flawless and Spike said she had a personality to match? She could feel her stomachs do flips. She couldn't ask, she didn't want to know the answer but she couldn't stop the words from flowing out of her mouth.

"Wow. How long have you 2 been going out?" she questioned terrified of the answer. Sam locked eyes with her.

"Were not were just friends." He stated for what felt like the 100th time. Jules wanted to believe him, she _really_ did but she knew him too well, she could see he was holding something back. Was he trying to protect her from being hurt or jealous? _O god what if they had been seeing each other for months. What if he was in love with her?_

"Sam," Spike's voice tore his attention from Jules and to him "you don't just take someone who you are just friends with to dinner at Crystal Springs!"

Now _that _got the team attention, everyone's jaw had drop. Sam cringed; he was in a deep shit now. _Crap, where is Jess when you need her?_

Jules felt like she was going to puke not that anyone could tell, she simply would never allow that to happen. _He said they were just friends she reminded herself. O who was she kidding, this was __**Crystal Springs**__ they were talking about._ Ed's eyebrows shot straight into the sky; he abandoned his bike and made his way over to Sam, Spike, Wordy and Jules.

"It's not like tha-"

"Yeah, of course it's not Sam" Ed said cutting him off "Now, let's see this crystal spring worthy girl" He said grabbing the phone out of Jules grasp. Ed didn't really get into too much detail or care about the girls Sam took home but Damn if he took this one to Crystal Springs she must be something else.

"Holy shit Sam, where did you find this girl? A Victoria's Secret fashion show?" Ed exclaimed when he saw the picture. Spike was right , this girl was flawless.

Sam snorted. Jess would have killed him if she had heard him say that. Once a rookie had made the mistake of telling her she could have a starring role in his bikini show. **Big mistake.** Needless to say he _never_ made that mistake again.

"Careful Ed, if she ever heard you say that, she would kick your ass."

"I could take her" HA. Yeah right. Ed might be fast and one hell of a shot but Jess was twice as fast and just as good as a shot, if not _better._ She could have anyone pined in 5 seconds and Ed was no exception.

"Yeah right, she would wipe the floor with your sorry ass" Shit. He didn't mean to say that, it just sort of came out as a reflex, natural instinct. _Crap now what?_ If the guys knew she was from JTF2 then they would give him hell for it. But he knows they would understand when he says their just friends, which is why he is tempted to tell them. But if he tells them that, then there going to want to know why they went to dinner at Crystal Springs and well, he just not ready to tell them about that yet.

"What are you saying here Bradd-" Ed started but Winnie's voice cut Ed off.

"TEAM ONE HOT CALL" _Good old Winnie, what would he do without her?_

* * *

Today had been close, way to close. They could have lost him. _She_ could have lost him. The thought of losing any of her teammates shakes her to the core. But the thought of losing _him_ out of everyone scares the shit out of her, terrifies her to no end. Maybe it was that fear that led her to the Men's locker room, maybe it was the fact that he had been shot because he was covering_ her_ or maybe just _maybe_ it was the fact that she wasn't really over him.

"Decent?" She said making her way in. Sam looked up from his locker and over to her and their eyes locked.

"Yeah" came his soft reply. It was a lie, technically he wasn't decent as far as SRU standers go, he was still shirtless but it was Jules, not like she hadn't seen him shirtless before. Jules eyes wandered down towards his chest,_ O god, it was still as flawless as ever_. He was making this harder by being shirtless, _why did he have to be shirtless?_ As if sensing her problem Sam grabbed his shirt from his locker and pulled it over his head to put it on. As he did so Jules could see the purple bruise forming on the lower end of his back. Jules cleared her throat.

"So ugh, how your back?" Asking if he was ok was pointless, they both knew he was fine but that didn't stop the urge she had to check up on him. Sam looked down towards his back then to Jules, a smile making his way on to his face.

"Good thing that subject had awful aim" He replied jokingly as he turned to grab the reminding items from his locker. _Sam had been covering Jules as she tried to talk down a women from killing her mother, she was almost successful when the woman's brother appeared from behind, calling Jules a big fat fucking liar as he fired a shot toward her. However, the brother had horrible aim and instead of hitting Jules, he ended up hitting Sam in the back. Things got crazy after that. Ed shot the brother, the mother began to scream and at the sight of her dead brother, the sister dropped the gun. It had been a pretty bad day for team one. _

"Yeah well I'm sure girl wonder is going to give you hell for it when you get home, what was her name again Jessica?" Jules asked. Sam closed his locker shaking his head.

"O god, not you too." He groaned as he turned to look at her. Confusion was written all over her face.

"Jules were just friends, swear to god." He said desperately wanting her to believe him.

"Then this morning why did it look like you were hiding something from me?" she replied trying to understand all of this.

"Not you Jules, I just…." He sighed. The look on her face was killing him; he could see the hurt, the jealously written all over it, he hated it. He wanted her to understand that him and Jess were _not _anything but friends, but if he wanted to do that, he was going to have to tell her the truth.

"I don't want you and guys giving me hell when you find out." It was on the tip of her tongue to ask what he was so worried about them finding out about, but Sam kept going.

"Jess and I," He stated taking a step closer to her, looking into her eyes, Blue on brown, "it's not what you think, she is JTF2" Jules face looked even more confused as she tried to piece together what he was telling her.

"She was on your team?"

"She was actually my partner, but yeah were on JTF2 together" he said "there were a lot of unspoken rules about dating your partner"

"Well you never let rules stop you before" she challenged staring him down.

"Jules" he said smiling shaking his head, only she would have the nerve to bring up their failed relationship, the one where _she_ dumped _him_ "you were different, I would _NEVER_ date Jess"

"Sam," Jules closed her eyes holding out his name as she said it. "She is beautiful, you know, are you sur-"

"Jules" He cut her off, he wasn't going to tell her this, but clearly she didn't believe him and Jess could ever be_ just_ friends, so he might was well just tell her, maybe finally she would see that he was telling the truth.

"Jess wasn't just my partner on JTF2, she was also Matt's girlfriend" he stated his eye pleading with her to believe him.

Jules froze, her eyes darted up to meet his, a smile crept it way across her face, she never been more relieved in her god damn life. _Jess was Matt's girlfriend_. That meant Sam would never date her, bro code.

"Matt's girlfriend?" she repeated in almost a whisper, she was grinning but she couldn't help it. Sam smiled.

"Yeah they dated for like 5 years actually" he admitted.

Confusion re-appeared on Jules face. "Wait, if your just friends why did you take her to Crystal Springs?"

He sighed. This is what he wanted to avoid, he didn't need her or the team to worry.

"The General was in town," he stated. Jules went wide-eyed

"Wow you dad…" she said not sure how to continue, during their relationship Jules got a glimpse at his relationship with his father, she knew that when he saw his father, it was never good news. It normally meant he had pulled some military strings and had a fantastic job offer for Sam. Typically when team one knew Sam's dad was in town they go the extra mile to make sure Sam knew that he belong on the team and if he ever thought of leaving, they kick his ass. Jules face was full of worry, Sam weakly laughed.

"Yeah I know, it exactly why I didn't tell you or the guys, don't want you guys to get worried or think that I'm going to leave the SRU, because there no way in hell that's happening" he said. As much as he loved his team, he didn't want them constantly watching over him to see if he would leave, to see if maybe just _maybe_ the general offer had been _too good_ to pass up, because frankly leaving was the furthest thing from Sam's mind. Relief washed over Jules and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Anyways, he called last week and said he need to see to me. I asked Jess to tag along because he has such a soft spot for her, plus she has my back about staying in the SRU and when it comes to my dad, I could use all the help I can get."

_Jessica agreed that Sam should stay with the SRU?_ Jules was starting to like this girl more and more.

"So, Jess came with me to dinner, and the general ended up having to leave early. So it was just me and Jess and then Spike saw me and well…" Jules smirked.

"It's Spike, no need to say any more" Jules told him. Sam smirked. Things were finally making sense to Jules. Why Sam didn't want the team to know he was at Crystal Springs with Jess. The pure mention of the general would have sent the team into protective over drive. It finally made sense as to why Sam said Jess could kick Ed's ass. But one thing just wasn't adding up.

"Wait, so why were you late this morning?" she questioned. Sam wiped his hand over his face.

"It's a long story, basically Jess got a call from her commander, and apparently they finally caught the guy responsible for bombings that took place back when I was on JTF2. She had mention that she was with me, and he told her to bring me along to the de brief because I was a part of all this when it began; So I might as well know how it ended. De brief ran long and didn't get out till about 2:30 and I didn't get home till around 3:15, so naturally I overslept." He answered

"Wow. You're just having one hell of a 24 hours" she stated as Sam grabbed his bag and the two of them made their way out of the locker room.

"You're telling me." he laughed.

"Well look on the bright side, next week will be easy, it is re qualifications, I mean, how bad could that be?"


End file.
